Do I Need A Reason to Love You?
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Danny and Sam are close to breaking up and ruining their friendship, so it's Tucker to the rescue! He makes them write 50 reasons why they love each other, but will it be enough to save their relationship?


"Danny

"Danny! Help me, please!" Sam cried. This new ghost was squeezing her in his grip.

"Shut up, girl. You're my ticket to fame I the ghost zone." With that, his grip tightened, and she was glad not to hear the pop of her ribs breaking.

"DANNY!!"

"Just a second, Sam!" Danny called back. The partner of the other ghost was holding a screaming Paulina in his rough grip.

Sam and Danny had been on a date. They were at the boardwalk, and Paulina had come sashaying up, trying to steal Danny again, when two gigantic ghosts had suddenly come and started to fight.

Danny set Paulina down on the boardwalk, and flew up.

"Let her go!!" He screamed. He was so mad!

"Never mind, _Phantom_, I can get myself down!" Sam said angrily, wiggling out of the ghost's iron grip.

"Hey….!" The ghost yelled, but Danny caught him in the thermos. He capped it, only to be punched by the other one in the back. He cried out and fell to the ground, dropping the canteen. He struggled to get up and grab it, but Sam quickly got it, after falling to the boardwalk. Her legs and hands hurt so bad, but she was able to get him in and cap it.

By that time, both Danny and Paulina were fine.

"Sam! I was doing fine, you didn't have to do that, I would've needed to catch you, and the ghost would've gotten away!" Danny said angrily.

Sam threw the thermos at him, hitting his stomach. He stumbled, gasping and clutching at his stomach, while the thermos fell to the ground.

"You jerk! You self absorbed shallow jerk! I can't believe you!!" She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"What did I do?" He said hoarsely, his stomach still hurting, as he turned human.

"You saved that shallow witch when that ghost was about to kill me!" She said.

"She was about to be crushed!" Danny argued.

"So was I! Why did you save her first?! And anyway, that doesn't matter! She is always showing up! Are you provoking her?!"

"No, I don't even like her!"

"DANNYKINS!" Paulina screamed in agony.

"Do you love me, Danny?"

"What?"

"Answer me! Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"_DANNY!_" Paulina screamed again. Sam, in a fit of anger, pushed her to the ground.

"You can be so possessive and jealous sometimes, Sam!" Danny said, not making any move to help Paulina.

"Well, because this 'itch is always going after you, after you had a crush on her, yeah, I would be! Besides, you were the one who spied on me with my FIRST BOYFRIEND!"

Danny growled at the mention of that jerk.

"Don't remind me of him! You know I hate him!"

"It's only because you can't stand the fact that he got in my mouth before you did!"

"You are so CLUELESS!"

Sam gasped. Danny then knew he had gone too far, but he was extremely mad.

"I don't even know why I love you, Danny!"

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual!" Danny said angrily.

Sam spun on her heel and stomped away, while Danny flew off, towards home.

"Danny?" Paulina sobbed.

Xoxox

"Hey, it's mr. and Mrs. Future Fenton. Whassup, guys?" Tucker grinned as Sam and Danny came from different direction in the hall.

"Don't say that." Danny said shortly.

"What, Whassup guys?" tucker questioned, confused. There was a noticeable tension in the air, not like usual. Danny usually gave Sam a kiss before she got her stuff from her locker, and another one before she left, and occasionally he would run back to her, turn her around and kiss her again, even if it meant being late. Right now they seemed almost cold to each other.

"No, the Future joke. It's really, _really _ getting old, Tucker. "

"Well, I know _something _is getting old." Sam said, clipped.

Danny just growled angrily as he stalked off to go to his locker down the hall.

"Uh, What just happened? Usually you guys make out a few times before class?" Tucker said, puzzled.

"Well," Sam said, a furious flush on her cheeks, "Maybe Danny just got over the fact that he wasn't my first _boyfriend!_" Tucker knew she deliberately said this to make Danny angry. Danny slammed his locker shut and said,

"Maybe I wouldn't be her only boyfriend because she falls in love with every new guy that comes to _Town_." He countered.

"Maybe I like other guys, because my current one doesn't make me _happy_."

"Maybe your not happy because he doesn't do every single thing you want him to do, such as leave other people to get killed just to save _you_."

"Maybe I don't want to get _killed_ because then he would feel very bad, but then he'd get over it, and marry a _tramp_."

Danny let out a furious growl and turned on his heel to go to class. Sam smiled smugly.

Tucker had watched this encounter, fascinated, but also extremely scared. Danny and Sam had never had a fight this big before. Danny would usually plead forgiveness and Sam would immediately forgive him, and then they'd…end up…making out. He often wondered why they never made up at home, and not in front of him, but nevertheless, they always made up. Maybe this time, he could help a bit.

Tucker tapped his pencil against his desk in thought. Now, how could he get those two to forgive each other? His pencil stopped as an idea came to him. Yes, yes, it was getting clearer…A SINGING TELEGRAM!! No, they'd probably punch the guy out…hm…

He spent the whole class mulling over this while Danny and Sam constantly mouthed insults to each other across the room.

With two minutes remaining in class, Tucker packed up his stuff, still deep in thought.

_Why are they so in love, anyway? _

Just then, it hit him like a football once did when it was his turn to be the mascot for a Casper High Football game.

He quickly put ideas together in his head, and stored them away for later, grinning smugly. And they thought he was stupid…hey, look, a nickel!

Lunch was horrible, not that he doubted it would be any better. Sometimes they would sit in the quad, and when they were done, Danny would rest in Sam's lap, and all three of them would just talk and joke and gossip. Now they were inside, the atmosphere tense and cold. If Danny or Sam would make a comment, the other would make a sarcastic reply. Tucker rolled the idea around in his head, and it kept sounding better and better. He finally perfected it, and put it in the back of his mind, listening to Sam bash Danny on something he'd said.

Xoxox

"Danny." Danny quickly looked up at the sound of his name, and found Tucker in his doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked with a curious glare.

"There's something I want you to do. Ah ah ah," He said, when he saw Danny open his mouth to protest, "Just let me finish." Danny closed his mouth.

"So, you and your 'amazing, absolutely perfect' girlfriend," Danny blushed as Tucker repeated what Danny had said about Sam a few weeks ago, "Are in a fight. I have a solution."

He handed Danny a scroll of paper, and a newly sharpened pencil, with a perfect eraser.

"You will write 50 things you love about Sam, reasons why you fell in love with her, and why your in love with her." Tucker finished with a big grin. Danny threw the scroll and pencil to the table.

"No _way _am I doing that! It's stupid, and, and, it's stupid!" Danny said, a dark, angry flush on his cheeks.

"And that's why I have this." Tucker said, swinging a polaroid picture in front of his friend.  
"What is it?!" Danny demanded, fervently trying to see what it was.

"Blackmail. A picture of you watching Sam change in the girl's locker room. And while she's so mad, she's happily beat you into the mantle of the earth." Danny blushed horribly as Tucker stopped the picture in front of his face, showing the incriminating evidence.

"Fine. I'll do it." Danny said venomously, grabbing the paper and pencil.

Xoxox

"Hey, Sam." Sam turned around and smiled at her old friend.

"Hey, Tuck. Have you heard the new Evanescence CD? It's so good!" She was sitting by her stereo, obviously sorting out her CD's.

"No, but I'll make sure to." Tucker said with a soft smile. She looked at him curiously.

"What's with you?" She asked with a chuckle at his bemused look.

"Not much. But you and Danny have been fighting, haven't you?" Her face hardened at the thought of her boyfriend.

"What about it?" She asked blandly, going back to her compact disks.

"I have an idea for you two to make up." She whipped around.

"_What?! _Tucker, no! I don't want to make up with him! He's a jerk!" She cried furiously.

"Sorry, Sam, but if you don't do it, I have blackmail." Sam paled.

"What blackmail?" She asked bravely, glaring at him.

Tucker took out a picture, and by that time she was so pale, she had nearly no color. When she got a good look at the picture, she gained too _much _color.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, licking her dry lips, as he chuckled and put the picture back in his pocket.

"Write 50 things you love about Danny, reasons why you fell in love with him, and why you love him." He gave her a scroll and a pencil, and she wordlessly took it. When he left, she was staring blankly at the paper before her.


End file.
